watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Delford Wade
Delford "Iraq" Wade is a character that appears as the tertiary antagonist of Watch Dogs. Biography Delford Wade was born in 1987 and was raised along with his cousin Tyrone Hayes. Delford joined the and fought in the . After being honorably discharged, Delford became the leader of the Black Viceroys, who nicknamed him "Iraq" because of his military experience. In a relatively short amount of time, Iraq turned the small gang into a powerful crime syndicate. The Viceroys, led by Iraq, seized control of the abandoned Rossi-Fremont public housing project, and made the abandoned apartment buildings into an almost impenetrable fortress, loaded with CTOS equipment and card readers. Iraq dealt with the Chicago South Club leader Dermot "Lucky" Quinn, to associate both gangs. He split his gang into two groups: the first one was tasked with running small deals in Chicago, and was mainly young gangsters, and a second group that he considers his 'family,' and operates from Rossi-Fremont. The second group received military training and gear from their leader. Iraq also used servers from Rossi-Fremont to hack into the data of many people in order to obtain blackmail that he would use to become the new "king" of Chicago. Iraq got data from almost everybody, including the Blume Corporation, Lucky Quinn, and the Police. Iraq planned to release all of it at the right time but was lacking only one piece of his scheme: the footage of Mayor Rushmore murdering Rose Washington. Events of Watch Dogs In 2012, Iraq attempted to hack in the Merlaut Hotel (owned by Quinn) in order to get the aforementioned video but failed when he encountered two other hackers in the system, and only got a corrupted file. Quinn, who was unaware of Iraq's attempt, asked Iraq to scare the two hackers. Iraq then hired Maurice Vega to kill Aiden. In 2013, Iraq managed to acquire a briefcase containing the guest list for Lucky Quinn's auction. A Club man was later sent to Rossi-Fremont to get the case back, the scene being witnessed by Aiden and Clara who hacked in the cameras. After receiving an annoying call from Quinn (who called Iraq a stoat), he disparaged the gangster, labeling him a "leprechaun," then asked what a stoat is. Another Viceroy gave another laugh by answering Iraq, saying that a stoat is a weasel, prompting Iraq and the Viceroy to have a small laugh before Iraq crushed the offending member's skull with the briefcase. Iraq later provided security for Quinn's auction and personally met Nicholas Crispin, who was actually Aiden Pearce in disguise, having killed the real Crispin to get close to Iraq to clone his RFID card. Iraq later catches Bedbug in his server room. Knowing that his cousin couldn't have gotten in by himself, he held him at the edge of a window. Bedbug confessed that an unknown man had put him up to this. Discovering a wire on Bedbug, Iraq alerted his men to the intruder, though Aiden is able to escape. Iraq then questioned Bedbug if he knew anything about Rose Washington. When he was certain that Bedbug knew nothing, he spared him. When Aiden assaults Rossi-Fremont, taking out all of the militarized viceroy members and gets to the servers, Iraq confronts him as he was leaving. Iraq thought it was Crispin but realizes it is actually Aiden Pearce. Aiden accuses him of being the second hacker from the Merlaut, to which Iraq expresses confusion, as they had never met. As Aiden was ambushed by another Viceroy, Iraq makes a run for it and orders his remaining gang to kill the Vigilante. When his men were all killed, Iraq personally involved himself in the fight and was brutally gunned down by the Vigilante himself, thus destroying the viceroys for good. Personality Delford is a loudmouth but a proud leader of the Black Viceroys who knows how to get his gang inspired. He is shown to be extremely intelligent and calculating through his associations with Quinn and in the way, he has formed the Viceroys as both a stereotypical gang and also his personal army for upcoming war with those he sees as enemies. Ironically, 'Lucky' Quinn is among these. His recordings suggest that overtime, his personal army, crypto-technology and military tactics has made him insane and arrogant, believing himself to be some kind of legend with his power making him slowly loosing his grip on reality and even his patience. This arrogance was exploited by Aiden to kill him. Skills and Abilities ]] * Combat Skills: As a former U.S. soldier, he has advanced training in various martial arts and even has the physical strength and agility to back it up. He also possesses an exceptional amount of durability, being able to survive the exact amount of damage an armored enforcer could, without any armor or extra protection. He is also an expert at the usage of weapons. His sidearm of choice is a 1911 handgun. * Military Leadership: Delford has taken all the tactics and training he learnt during his Military service into running the viceroys, implementing a two-fold strategy in order to achieve his goals involving splitting the gang into two groups: the low level more traditional 'gangbanger' types including his cousin Tyrone 'Bedbug' Hayes, and those he trusts. Those who 'Iraq' trusts are taught everything he learned in the military including weapons/tactics/psychology as part of being his personal army for when the time comes. However, those who are not considered trustworthy are merely treated as members of the gang and are given similar responsibilities such as drug dealing and are not given any special training. This strategy is done so that the lower level members of the gang are used as a buffer between any potential threats and the real members of their leader's inner circle, and to trick people into thinking that the Viceroys are just a simple gang and not a highly organized and extremely trained private army. * Military Tactician: This strategy has been used to turn the headquarters of the Viceroys from a large apartment complex into an almost impenetrable fortress in the Rossi-Fremont district of Chicago by normal means, and the most important rooms locked with specialized security measures on the upper levels which only the most trusted members of the Viceroys are allowed to explore. To further his grip on the power he currently has 'Iraq' will do anything he sees as necessary including killing members of his own gang and even his own family, namely his cousin 'Bedbug' who is seen as a massive liability to the gang even though Iraq is seen giving him a second chance to prove himself. However, Bedbug's incompetency only helps 'Iraq' realize that his cousin needs to be 'removed' from the gang.Wallace, Kimberley. "Watch Dogs." GameInformer - Fortnite. April 2014: 65. Print. He was even able to tell that Aiden had a sniper as the backup. * Hacking Skills: Iraq has also used the application of military tactics in his 'master plan' by taking advantage of the new currency within the city of Chicago: digital information, a tactic also employed by his business partner 'Lucky Quinn' in order to gain even more power throughout the city by using information that Iraq has gained through hacking about important people and blackmailing them with said information. In order to protect his cache of information Iraq has rerouted the CTOS connections within Rossi-Fremont in order to create a digital dead zone so that the system software cannot predict the Viceroy's movements, Iraq has also installed a remote server within the apartments on the upper floors to store the sheer volume of information that he previously hacked and is planning to use against within Chicago. Although unconfirmed, one can assume that he has used some of this information against several high-ranking members of the Chicago police department in order to force the police away from his operations out of Rossi-Fremont. Appearance Delford is an African American male with a clean scalp and dreadlocks tied on his head with a blue scrunchie. He wears an orange sleeveless puffy vest hoodie with a long sleeve black and white sweatshirt with the sleeves pulled up to just before the elbows. He also wears black cargo shorts and ripped camouflage pants under them. He wears black basketball shoes with a fur trim on the top. He has a pair of earrings and his old dog tags from the war. His dog-tags also house an RFID chip used to enter his secret server room. Mission Appearances Watch_Dogs * Grandma's Bulldog * Not a Job for Tyrone (mentioned) * Uninvited (mentioned) * A Risky Bid * Planting a Bug * By Any Means Necessary (killed) * The Defalt Condition (mentioned) * Ghosts of the Past (voice) * No Turning Back (mentioned) Bad Blood DLC * T-Bwned (mentioned) Audio Logs Iraq has eight audio logs: five of these must be found during the storyline, three can be accessed in free roam: *Audio Log #1: Located in the Rossi-Fremont CTOS Tower room (the one the player must hack during Jury-Rigged). The room is inaccessible after the mission, but you can simply stand in front of the door and you should be able to hack it. *Audio Log #2: Located outside Rossi-Fremont, on a pile of supplies not far from the eastern building (the one you enter during By Any Means Necessary). Can be found at any time. *Audio Log #3: Located inside Rossi-Fremont, in the main lobby (where you must use the elevator), on a table. Can be found only during Grandma's Bulldog and By Any Means Necessary. *Audio Log #4: In a room inside Rossi-Fremont. Using the cameras, you will arrive in a room where you can see a Viceroys man having sex with a woman. The computer containing the log is in this room, on a desk. Only during Grandma's Bulldog. *Audio Log #5: In a room inside Rossi-Fremont. Only during Grandma's Bulldog: after hacking the third hotspot, you will reach a camera in a shaft. Using the cameras, you will arrive in a room with a few Viceroys and two sex slaves. You'll find the computer near one of the two. *Audio Log #6: In a bar southwest to Rossi-Fremont, where the mission Planting a Bug starts. Can be found at any time. *Audio Log #7: In a room inside Rossi-Fremont. After exiting the main lobby (after using the elevator), you will arrive in a set of apartments. The log is inside (the next door has a card reader that requires hacking to open). Only during By Any Means Necessary. *Audio Log #8: Inside Rossi-Fremont. After getting past the corridor where you meet the second Enforcer (inside), you arrive in another set of apartments. The log is located not far from the entrance. Audio Log #1 "Yo get out, I'm recording. A'ight here it is. My legacy. Iraq's legacy. See Lucky Quinn gets all the respect - fuckin' skeleton and his goon squad, they're old Chicago. Still ridin' the roaring 20s and shit. I got some deals runnin' with the old fuck, but I don't trust him and he don't trust me. Shit at least we speak the same language." Audio Log #2 "Lucky thinks every problem can be solved by a gun. He needs to wise up. This "vigilante" that's doggin' everyone - that's the new kind of killa we're up against. See a gun is just a solution to a specific problem - shit when you need to kill somebody fast. Shit but what if you never see him? What if the dude can destroy you before you ever meet him? See I ain't goin' out like that, but I got front row seats if he's taking out the Club. But me... my shit is protected. That bitch won't touch me." Audio Log #3 "Fuckin' DedSec, right? Bunch of one-percenter kids who ain't never had to deal with the street. Can they code? Yeah. I've seen their work. It's solid. But they got nothing to back it up. Police come knocking and they're done. I got bite to back up the bark. Police won't even step foot in my yard and I don't need to hide behind no fucking mask. DedSec is a fad. I'm the damn future." Audio Log #4 "Bedbug. Shit this one hurts man, because he's blood. Shit but the kid is soft. And I ain't just talking about the 300-plus he carries, either - shit he takes a lot of shit from the V's and he takes even more shit from Gramma. Shit if my cuz wasn't there to intercept, I think I would've killed the crazy bitch by now. See Bug seems to have my back, but, but shit I don't know how much longer I can have his." Audio Log #5 "The CtOS is the best thing Blume could have done for Chicago's uh... entrepreneurs. Police got an eye on every corner, which means they pick up all the small-time players who don't know no better. Cuts away my competition. But if you know what I know - and if you can do what I can do - you take their hardware and you use it to protect yourself. Shit my little castle here? It's got state-o-the-art security - paid for by the giving taxpayers of Chicago. Thank you, everybody." Audio Log #6 "Hell it's better for me if everybody thinks the V's are a bunch of dumb-ass thugs. Some of them are, for sure. They're my decoys. I run them low-level on the streets, let them tag, bag, and bang. But my crew, my real fam - I train em with the shit I brought back from the desert: Tactics, psychology, SIGINT. Anybody gets close to Rossi-Fremont, they're going to see what they want to see -- drugs, guns and theft. But upstairs..." Audio Log #7 "Upstairs, up in my court, we're playin' the game on a higher level. Police think we're watching the streets. Shit, we're watching the whole damn city and the things we find - that's currency we'll cash in when we need it. I've got dirt on everybody. Quinn, the police. You just watch, I'll get the Mayor, too. I just gotta wait for that perfect moment. And it's comin' soon." Audio Log #8 "So if I catch a bullet... if somebody finds this... you make sure everybody knows what I was. Shit I was nothing, I came from nothing, I got nothing, never asked for shit nothing. But now... Well, you watch the news. I did that. By. My. Self, 'the fuck did you ever do?" Gallery Watch Dogs Wade Close-Up.jpg|A half head shot of Iraq. Viceroys Leader (Pistol)-WatchDogs.png|Iraq aiming his pistol. "So ''you're'' the shit rainin' down on me?" WATCH_DOGS™_20140731153350.jpg wd2_clothing_iraq.png|Iraq's vest and T-shirt can be bought in Watch Dogs 2. Trivia *Iraq's vest and T-shirt are available as a clothing item in Watch Dogs 2, from the Streetflex clothing store under the name "Puffy Vest Iraq Gear." * During his final confrontation with Aiden Pierce, Iraq fights using an ATSG-12. However, in the cutscene that follows, he is seen dropping an AK-47 to the ground. *If the player profiles Delford's Corpse it will show his previous occupation as a military veteran, suggesting his nickname comes from his experience as a soldier. * Even if he is killed through quick or destructive ways (i.e. being shot in the head, thrown off the building, or hit by an IED/Grenade), the cutscene after his death will show him collapsing as if he has been shot multiple times. * The player cannot perform a takedown on Iraq nor the Enforcer who accompanies him, even with the Enforcer Combat Take Down. * His name was originally Anthony, but was changed to Delford in the final version of the game. * He apparently smokes marijuana, as he is seen smoking it in the mission Grandma's Bulldog. * During No Turning Back, Quinn orders Rushmore to announce to the public that Iraq was killed by the police. * Iraq despises Lucky Quinn; during Grandma's Bulldog he states (behind his back) that Quinn can "Suck his lucky charms." He is also quick to accuse Bedbug of being "bought by Quinn" in Planting a Bug, suggesting that he doesn't trust Quinn. References de:Delford "Iraq" Wade pt-br:Delford Wade Category:Black Viceroys Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Main characters